Emblem
An Emblem (エンブレム) is a personal symbol used to decorate the vehicles of Mario Kart characters. They commonly depict the characters initial(s), trademarks/clothing they are associated with, or even a cartoonish depiction of them. These customization insignias were first introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but Mario Kart DS made them a standard for every Kart/Bike. Mario Kart DS also introduced the ability to create a Custom Emblem (カスタムエンブレム), but they've never been implemented again after this title. Racer Emblems Below is a list of Mario Kart characters and a description of what their emblem is. *Mario: A red "M" over a white circle. *Luigi: A green "L" over a white circle. *Peach: The princess's golden, jewel-encrusted crown over a white circle. *Daisy: A yellow and teal daisy over a white circle. *Rosalina: A Starman over a white circle. *Wario: A purple "W" over a white circle. *Waluigi: A yellow "˥" (an upside down "L") outlined in purple over a white circle. *Yoshi: A green Yoshi Egg over a white circle. *Birdo: Birdo's pink bow over a white circle. *Toad: A cartoon of Toad's face over a white circle. *Toadette: A cartoon of Toadette's face over a white circle. *Donkey Kong: A yellow and red-striped "DK" over a red circle. *Diddy Kong: Two yellow and red-striped stars over a red circle. *Koopa Troopa: A green Koopa Shell over a white circle. *Bowser: A scarlet cartoon of Bowser's face over a black circle. *Bowser Jr.: An orange cartoon of Bowser Jr.'s face over a black circle. *Lakitu: A smiling cloud over a white circle. *Shy Guy: A Shy Guy's mask over a white circle. *King Boo: A cackling King Boo with his jeweled, golden crown covering his eyes. *Dry Bones: A cartoon version of Dry Bones' skull over a white circle. *Baby Mario: A red "M" surrounded by red flower-like petals over a white circle. *Baby Luigi: A green "L" surrounded by green flower-like petals over a white circle. *Baby Peach: Peach's crown surrounded by pink flower-like petals over a white circle. *Baby Daisy: A daisy surrounded by yellow flower-like petals over a white circle. *Baby Rosalina: A Starman surrounded by light blue flower-like petals over a white circle. *Wiggler: A cartoon of Wiggler's head over a white circle. *Petey Piranha: A cartoon of Petey Piranha's head over a white circle. *Larry Koopa: A light blue cartoon of Larry's face of a black circle. *Roy Koopa: A pink cartoon of Roy's face of a black circle. *Lemmy Koopa: A yellow cartoon of Lemmy's face of a black circle. *Wendy O. Koopa: A pink cartoon of Wendy's face of a black circle. *Iggy Koopa: A green cartoon of Iggy's face of a black circle. *Morton Koopa Jr.: A gray cartoon of Morton's face of a black circle. *Ludwig von Koopa: A blue cartoon of Ludwig's face of a black circle. *Mii: The word "Mii" in white over a dark gray circle. *Metal Mario: A black "M" over a white circle. *Pink Gold Peach: A pink-gold crown over a gray circle. *Villager: A green Animal Crossing leaf over a white circle. *Isabelle: A red Animal Crossing apple over a white circle. *Tanooki Mario: A brown "M" over a tan and beige-striped circle. *Cat Peach: A pink and white-striped, jewel-studded crown over a white circle. *Link: A white Triforce triangle over a white eagle, both over a blue circle. *Dry Bowser: A bone-white Bowser skull over a black circle. Trivia! TBA... Gallery TBA... Category:Miscellaneous